Attack On Titan: The Unspoken Few SYOC
by Mysterious Strangers Hat
Summary: As the Walls plunged into chaos, a new hope arises within the people to end the titan tyranny. Join in as Eren and an unlikely team seek to find out the mystery of the walls and the titan menance. (SYOC/OC submission OPEN!)


The sudden change of the house' structure seemed instantaneous. Hilda eased herself up from the now splintered floor, fresh blood already running down the skin from her dirt-caked body. Where the living room was once is now occupied by a boulder, blood splatter underneath.

_Killian was just playing there, he was just there! _Hilda suddenly got a tight and painful feeling in her chest that leaked into tears. "K-Killian …"

The room crashed again, but Hilda didn't pay any mind to it. Suddenly a large, toughened hand picked her up by her arm, yanking hard. Hilda's father picked her up and threw her on his shoulder. He broke through the shattered door with ease, the rough leather of the Garrison uniform and the straps of his ODM gear grinding uncomfortably on her abdomen.

He hadn't said a word, just simply running throughout the chaos Shiganshina was suddenly thrown into. back into the entrance to wall. Hilda saw it all, the families and people screaming in terror and fear, crowding around dead family from rocks of the wall. And far into the edge of the wall, she saw the entrance that the titan made.

Titans began to pour into the district. Some sprinted into the city, and she saw one of them grab a helpless old woman and devoured her. Hilda was at a loss for words. By then she was already outside the city gates. He father put her down gently on the seat of the riverboat. He stroked her pale blonde hair. Tears ran down his face as he pulled her in tight. I'm sorry my little sapling, I'm so sorry. Papa loves you, he does everything for you and Killian."

"Oh god, I found you!" Hilda's mother ran up and hugged her, "where's Killian?"

Her father came to her, pulling her away and telling her what happened. They both began to sob. It was all too much for Hilda, she simply closed her eyes and waited for all the noise to die.

* * *

As soon as the wagon stopped, orders were barked to the newly picked cadets. The whole lot of them went out the wagons in their newly acquired cadet uniforms, feeling the dirt finally scuff their boots as they ran into hasty formation. Everyone around Hilda looked frightened, some obviously regretting their choices.

There were a few who didn't, their faces stern and ready for what's to come. They were the people who knew what they got themselves into, they knew what Titans did. That's why she was here too, she was going to rid the world of the enemy.

* * *

Hey and welcome to my SYOC! Recently I've been getting into Attack on Titan again and I haven't written anything in a hot minute, so I thought an SYOC would get me into the flow of things. I am currently caught up with the manga and the anime, and I don't know how can I get a group of OCs into the story as far as it went, anyways, send your characters! I have some rules for an easier selection process

**PM submissions ONLY! Please title your PM subjec" AOT Character: Name "**

**Please no overpowered characters! That includes making them randomly related to someone like Levi or something. Also, they can die at any given time! That's right, not every OC will make it!**

**Survey Corps Veterans are accepted! Just go ahead and fill out the appropriate areas**

**Family OCs are allowed! If you want them to have a sibling join them, make a separate OC and I can maybe accept them!**

**Romances: I don't intend on doing any romances with any canon characters any time soon. If you want a romance with another OC throughout the story, just add what type of person they would like in the miscellaneous section!**

**If I don't accept your OC, I'm sorry. Either they can't fit well into the universe/story, or there isn't enough room for them.**

**I'll be accepting ****10** **Trainee OCs And a handful of Veteran OCs!**

**Please be active to the story! It helps decide whether or not I would continue their arc or even their lives **

**General**

Full name:

Age:

Gender:

Birthdate: (ex: March 7th)

Sexuality:

Birthplace (e.g. Trost, Shiganshina):

Family:

Biography: (the detailed the better!)

Personality: (the detailed the better!)

(Optional) outstanding feature: (if they wear a cross, they have scars, etc. I expect a backstory to them! I wouldn't recommend going over the top)

**Appearance**

(Optional) Reference:

Height:

Weight:

Eye color:

Hair color

Hairstyle:

Body type (e.g. petite, lanky):

Regular clothes:

Top under uniform (like how everyone has a signature top underneath the uniform, like Annie and her hoodie):

**Personality**

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Quirks/habits:

If trainee

Reason for becoming a trainee:

Rank (1-10):

**Non-Trainee Section**

Reason for joining the Garrison/survey corps/Military Police:

Confirmed kills:

Confirmed Assists:

Status (e.g. commanding officer, corporal):

Optional

Family (Have they lost anyone? How?):

Habits/quirk (what makes them stand out?)

Dream for the future:

**Stats**

_Rate all from 1-10_

Strategy:

Speed:

Teamwork:

Combat:

Agility:

**Miscellaneous**

Two quotes: (ex, "_seems like that today is just gonna be peachy" Titus the titan)_

Favorite foods:

And any other information you'd like to add:

Romance optional:

That's it for now! Please hold until the next chapter. See you next time!


End file.
